1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for insulating a glass pane in a window or door to keep heat in a room or to prevent heating of a room from outside heat and rays of the sun or to prevent heat or cold from escaping from a room through a glass window or wall. More specifically, the insulating system is directed to a mesh scrim and positioning and holding structure for positioning and holding the mesh scrim closely adjacent an inner surface of a window pane by a surface to surface sticking of a plastic pad, that is mounted on the mesh scrim, to a an inside surface of the glass pane or by mounting the mesh scrim on a roller at the top of the window or wall and training the mesh scrim to move closely adjacent the inside surface of the glass pane when the roller is rotated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various insulating systems for a glass window pane have been proposed including double pane windows, inside and outside storm windows, shades, drapes curtains and mesh scrims.
Examples of analogous and non-analogous prior art window covering structures are disclosed in the following analogous and non-analogous U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.PATENTEE   1,711,463          Paul3,808,610Mortensen3,834,352Gervis3,924,893Ferrara4,073,998O'Conner4,079,772Klaenhammer, et al.4,098,318Ruegesegger4,103,728Burdette, et al.4,149,982Eckels4,182,088Ball4,272,934Cowden, et al.4,359,792Dale4,399,640Porter4,416,096Shuster, et al.4,436,137Charles4,454,691Mitchell4,486,990Bauch4,514,945Menchetti, et al.4,562,675Baigis, Jr.4,658,555Steiner4,699,842Jorgenssen, et al.4,971,028Fagan4,972,896Roberts5,025,848Prochaska5,669,191Weaver5,850,864Decker5,964,437Belokin, et al.6,053,356Emoff, et al.6,148,867Matthews, et al.
However, in the prior art hanging or fixing of barriers adjacent a window, e.g. a storm window structure, a shade, a curtain or a mesh scrim type window covering, such barriers are hung or fixed at a distance away from the window pane, typically one inch or more. Also, the barrier, such as a sheet of plastic was often fixed to a window frame with an adhesive.
As will be described in greater hereinafter, applicant has discovered that the insulating effectiveness of a mesh scrim is greatly increased by making the distance between the mesh scrim and the inner surface of the glass window pane as small as possible, i.e., between 0.005 and 0.050 inch, to inhibit, if not completely block the flow of air between the window pane and the mesh scrim thereby to insulate better the window pane. The insulating system of the present invention achieves this close spacing without the use of an adhesive between a glass window pane and plastic clips fixed to the mesh scrim and does not fix the mesh scrim to a window frame with an adhesive. Rather the mesh scrim of the invention is releasably attached to the inside surface of a glass window pane by the surface adhesion of several pad portions of several plastic clips that are secured to the mesh scrim or by training the mesh scrim to hang down directly against the inner surface of the glass window frame. The insulating effect is further enhanced by coloring the mesh scrim with a light color, such as the color white.